Chronicles of Two Biotic Ladies in Love
by jlb141
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring the pairing Shepard/Liara spanning ME1-ME2-ME3.  The title is crap but I couldn't think of anything better.  Shepard is an adept, btw.    Rated M for sexual situations and probably language.
1. Meeting Mom

Shepard grunted softly as a cold handcuff clasped firmly around her left wrist. "That's a bit tight. Could you loosen it a little?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"No, no...call me 'Commander'," she replied seductively.

"Commander." The asari unlocked the handcuff and readjusted its grip on Shepard's wrist.

"Much better."

The nude human woman relaxed on the bed; her arms spread and raised above her head. Her asari partner leaned over with a look of confusion that betrayed her inexperience with what her partner referred to as "bondage". "What do I do know, Commander?"

"Anything you want, Liara," a sly smile played on Shepard's lips.

Liara smiled and flashed Shepard her super-seductive bedroom eyes look before proceeding to bombard the human woman's tender flesh with kisses. Shepard moaned as the asari's lips brushed over her more sensitive areas. Her body writhed and the handcuffs twisted against her wrists as Liara continued her explorations into Shepard's lower depths.

"Tell me this is better than exploring a dig site, Doctor."

"I don't believe I can say that, Commander."

Shepard looked up at Liara, "Really?"

Liara crawled back on top of Shepard and kissed the human slowly; deepening the kiss after a few moments. She never answered the question and soon Shepard forgot about it and everything else in the world. Liara's conscious plunged into her own; reminding her of why she only made love to asari.

A week had passed since Commander Veronica Shepard and Liara T'Soni helped defeat Sovereign on the Citadel. The pair spent most of their free time together...in bed. Shepard loved sex and she loved asari. She fancied herself some kind of "passion artist" and had many years of experience...especially with that species. On the other hand, Liara was new to the whole sex thing taking Shepard as her first lover. Needless to say, the asari was enthusiastic to learn from one of the experts in the field.

Sometimes, Shepard wanted to pretend the relationship with Liara was just sex but she couldn't deny that she cared about the asari. They drew close to each other as they spent every day together over the past six months in spite of Shepard trying to seduce Liara from the moment she rescued her on Therum. Eventually Shepard's charms won a night of passion with the doctor but it felt different from the many others she'd experienced before with different lovers. Shepard often found herself pondering her relationship with Liara during the rare moments of downtime. Are they a couple? Is it a temporary thing? She decided to enjoy it while she could...and damn was she ever enjoying it.

The current hand-cuffed love making session couldn't last as long as Shepard desired since her mother expected her and a few of her friends to show up for a small dinner party. Her mother was Captain Hannah Shepard of the Alliance Navy; a proud woman who looked much like an older version of Veronica. Her mother was as "boy-crazy" as she was "asari-crazy". Shepard's parents divorced many years ago while she was still a teenager. She didn't know all the details but expected her mother's wandering eye caused the split.

After Shepard and Liara satisfied each other in the bedroom, they hopped into the shower together for a tiny dessert. Shepard was wary of taking Liara to her mother's party. Her mother wanted her to settle down with someone and to stop following her own approached to romance. Shepard never brought her lovers to meet her mom nor did she ever have a proper girlfriend. She feared her mother would jump to the conclusion that her and Liara were going to get married very very soon and have lots of blue children. Shepard prayed her mother wouldn't drink too much at the party because then there's no telling what kind of things she'd say to her and Liara.

* * *

><p>Shepard leaned over and kissed Liara's neck, "You smell wonderful," she whispered while inhaling the asari's fragrance. Their taxi continued to make its way to Hannah Shepard's Citadel apartment. The Alliance stationed her mother there to assist in recovery after the Sovereign and geth attack. They were nearing their destination soon since Shepard's own apartment wasn't that far from her mother's. Both women donned a dress for the evening. Shepard wore a simple black number with exposed shoulders. The dress showed off a bit of her legs...her finest feature. Liara wore a long white dress with gloves; both items trimmed with blue and silver thread.<p>

They arrived at the party a half hour late. Shepard searched for her mother but couldn't spot her right away. She did find Garrus and Kaidan sitting in chairs close to the balcony. The Lieutenant waved at her and she proceeded to join them, cutting through a crowd of her mother's friends.

"You guys having fun?"

"The drink is good. I can't believe your mother has turian whiskey," Garrus replied as he lifted his glass.

"She's a good hostess. She made sure to stock up on dextro food and alcohol when she knew you were coming."

"You both look different from your usual selves," Garrus noted as he looked at Shepard and Liara. "I barely recognized you without the armor."

"Likewise," Shepard stated.

"Good to see you Garrus...Kaidan," Liara acknowledged her fellow crew mates with a slight nod and they both returned the gesture.

"Having fun, Lieutenant?" Shepard asked.

"I spoke with Captain Shepard for a few minutes. Your mother is an interesting women."

"Yeah, she is."

"I think she's flirting with me."

"Yeah, she is," Shepard sighed. She was now almost positive her mother had hit the bottle before the party even started.

Hannah appeared behind Shepard with a glass of brandy in her left hand. "There's my baby!" She wrapped her right arm around her daughter's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Shepard smelled alcohol on her mother's breath; confirmation of her suspicions.

"Hi mom."

Hannah kissed her again on the cheek, "You look simply gorgeous in that dress. Oh!" She quickly turned her attention to Kaidan, "Do you need another drink, Lieutenant?" She smiled and stepped closer to where Kaidan sat.

"No thanks, ma'am."

"'Ma'am'? How _formal. _You can call me 'Hannah'." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "What will you be drinking tonight, dear? Oh, and your guest..." Hannah winked at Shepard before looking over at Liara, "...Liara, right? What would you like to drink, dear?"

"I will have whatever Shepard will drink," Liara replied.

"And what would you like, dear?" Hannah asked her daughter.

"I'll have what you're drinking. It seems effective."

"Seems like I'm the trendsetter for the evening," Hannah laughed as she left to prepare drinks for Shepard and Liara.

"See, I told you," Kaidan remarked as soon as the older woman left the group.

"Oh, I believed it...I know my mother."

Garrus looked at his nearly empty glass, "She didn't offer to get me a refill."

"Sorry, Garrus. Maybe one of her friends here has a thing for turians?" Kaidan joked.

"I'd pour my own drink if I were you, Garrus. I wouldn't trust my inebriated mother to always grab the turian stuff."

Hannah returned with two glasses of brandy after a few minutes. She handed one to Liara and then Shepard before walking towards the balcony. Standing behind Garrus' chair with her hand on the balcony door, she motioned for Shepard to join her outside with her free hand.

_Yeah, here it comes_, Shepard thought to herself.

"Excuse me for a moment. Apparently, my mother needs to speak with me in private this very instant," Shepard addressed her friends and then followed her mother outside, closing the door behind them.

"Ronnie..."

"Don't even start, mom," Shepard spoke as quiet as possible not wanting those closest to the balcony doors to hear her.

"Don't start what?" Her mother, however, wasn't trying to be discrete.

"Keep it down...please."

"Well, that's no way to talk to your mother. What would your friend in there think of you?"

"Yes, yes...get it out out of your system."

"You've never brought anyone to meet me before."

"Who says I brought Liara here to meet you?"

"Come on, tell me what's going on with you two. I can tell something's there by the way she looks at you. Are you actually," Hannah let out a mocking gasp of surprise, "dating someone?"

"I don't know why you would get that impression. This apple didn't fall too far from your tree, remember?"

"I sure as hell know you are sleeping with her. I don't see how you could resist. She's quite stunning."

"What?" Shepard prayed to every deity worshiped by every species that Liara didn't have super-powered hearing. It seemed her mother turned up the volume of her speech a bit with each sentence.

"You know 'what'."

"Why can't you be a normal human mother and disown me for shacking up with asari?"

Hannah approached Shepard and kissed her forehead, "Because I love you, dear."

"Fine. Yes."

"So you are a couple?"

"I...don't... No, no, we just..."

Hannah laughed, "You want that. I can tell."

Shepard made a half-snorting laugh sound, "How?"

"If this 'Liara' was just another fling you wouldn't get defensive when I asked you about her."

Shepard's cheeks turned red. She pinched at the fabric of her dress over her thighs for a brief moment in thought before speaking again, "Maybe."

"Let's go back inside. I'm sure she misses you."

They both returned to the group to overhear Liara, Garrus, and Kaidan reliving the final battle against Saren and his forces. Shepard worried that her mother would pull Liara off to the side next and badger her with questions about their relationship. Luckily, she engaged the asari in front of the others.

"So, Liara. How did you meet my daughter?"

_Ah, dammit, _Shepard thought before taking a large sip of her brandy.

Liara told Hannah the tale of the geth attack on Therum and how Shepard and her team rescued her from the Prothean device. Garrus and Kaidan had wandered a bit from the group to talk amongst themselves and people watch. Her mother then asked Liara a bunch of questions pertaining to her academic career and research.

_Okay. So far so good._

"Well, Liara. You are quite the beautiful, intelligent, and well-mannered young wom...asari. Are you single?"

_Here we go, _Shepard downed the rest of her drink.

Liara froze, "I..."

"Is that a proposition, mother?" Shepard was to annoyed for 'mom'.

"Of course not," Hannah laughed, "I'm not the one chasing after every other asari I meet."

Shepard whispered, "Nah, you're too busy drooling all over the Lieutenant."

"Well, he is quite handsome." Shepard noticed Kaidan look over towards her mother for a second before turning back towards Garrus. Before she could speak another word, her mother grabbed her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead again. "I love you, Ronnie!"

Shepard never felt more embarrassed in her life, "I love you too and stop calling me that!"

"I thought her name was Veronica?" Liara interjected.

"It's a nickname I gave her when she was about three years old. You didn't answer my question."

"She doesn't have to answer because it's none of your business."

"Fine, you win." Hannah noticed a few of her other quests admiring a painting hanging from her apartment. "I'll be back...I need to mingle with the others."

Shepard and Liara remained in awkward silence for a moment after Hannah left. They never discussed the status of their relationship together. Shepard didn't know how Liara felt about it or how the asari defined things between them. Shepard didn't know how she defined it either but her conversation with her mother gave her some food for thought.

"I'm sorry about that, Liara. My mom's very...ah...nosy when she's had too much to drink."

Liara smiled warmly at the human, "It's no trouble, Shepard. She is just..." Liara's expression was now somber, "...very different from my own mother..."

"I'm sorry," Shepard knew the wound created by Benezia's death was still fresh.

"I'm fine, Shepard."

"Shall we join the others?"

"Yes."

The pair walked over to join Garrus and Kaidan and they spent the remainder of the evening chatting about the war or poking fun at some of the other crew members like Joker and Wrex. Garrus regaled them every krogan joke he ever heard in his life. Shepard didn't speak much since she couldn't get the conversation with her mother out of her mind.

At the end of the party, Shepard and her friends said their goodbyes to her mother. She promised her she would call in the morning and the two of them would go out to lunch.

"Liara, you can join us tomorrow if you'd like," her mother added.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, please do! I wouldn't mind,' Hannah gave an encouraging smile to the asari.

_Please say no, Liara._

"I would like that," Liara answered to Shepard's dismay.

_Dammit!_

Shepard kissed her mother and said her farewell.

* * *

><p>Shepard and Liara sat together silently in the taxi ride back to Shepard's apartment. Shepard broke the silence first.<p>

"Do you want to spend the night at my place again? I mean, you have a bunch of stuff there already and it's late..."

Liara smiled, "I have spent every night at your place this past week."

"Well, yeah. I just thought maybe after meeting my mother you would think...I am crazy. But I'm not exactly like her am I? A few similarities here and there but..."

"I do think you are a bit 'crazy' as you put it but not because of your mother."

Shepard returned Liara's smile with one of her own, "Oh...great!" and then kissed her on the cheek.

Upon returning to Shepard's apartment, the two immediately hopped into the king-sized bed—being a Spectre had its perks. Liara fell asleep a few minutes after Shepard wrapped her arms around her. Shepard remained awake for another hour thinking about the conversation with her mother and the feelings it stirred within her. She was confused and afraid and elated. She didn't know exactly what Liara meant to her or what she meant to Liara or if they were a couple or just friends who had sex. Shepard did know that she enjoyed the time spent with the asari and loved the feel of her body tucked away in her arms that moment. Everything about the situation was new to her and thrilling. She decided not to overanalyze it and enjoy every moment just in case it ended soon.

* * *

><p>AN: I know my portrayal of Hannah Shepard is a horrible offense to something because she wouldn't act this way in her position but I am using liberties! As far as this 'story' goes, I'll probably add on more one-shots of Shepard and Liara's hijinks throughout ME1/ME2/ME3 as I come up with ideas.


	2. The End and a Beginning

_It ended too soon._

The Alliance medical facility located on the Citadel finally quieted down after a small Alliance frigate brought the remains of The SSV Normandy's crew to the station for medical treatment, days after the ship's untimely destruction at the hands of an unidentified vessel. A small waiting room held only one occupant; a young asari who had been one of the fortunate survivors of the disaster.

Liara T'Soni sat motionless on one of the cold, metallic benches; her posture slightly bent forward with her hands crossed on her lap staring at what appeared to be a plant of some sort unlike any other the asari seen in her life. Her eyes looked through the plant and her mind didn't focus on it for long as the Normandy attack now consumed her thoughts. Most of these thoughts weren't coherent but rather a mess of indistinct 'feelings'; most notably, an intense sorrow and guilt.

Liara blamed herself for the death of Commander Veronica Shepard. She finally accepted that the Commander was dead; no one could survive getting tossed from the Normandy and into the cold, endless depths of space.

_Dead._

_Shepard is dead._

_I killed her._

These three sentences finally pierced through the wall of torment and feeling in Liara's mind.

She continued to sit on the bench motionless, face devoid of expression or emotion, as two Alliance medical workers entered the room.

"Lieutenant Moreau has suffered a few broken bones in his arms and legs," stated the red-haired human female Alliance medical officer to her associate. "In spite of his chronic medical condition, he is recovering from the injuries quite well."

The other medical officer nodded at this statement as they both walked past Liara, en route to the cafeteria.

Liara spoke for the first time in hours, "Joker, I...I mean, Lieutenant Moreau is fairing well?" she asked hoarsely and barely audibly.

Her voice was loud enough for the red-haired human officer to take notice. She turned to her left to acknowledge the asari. "Yes, Lieutenant Moreau is doing well, in spite of his medical condition and the fact that he did not receive proper medical treatment in those first few days after the crash, before arriving at this facility. He is resting at the moment, so you'll have to wait until later to visit."

"Thank you," Liara whispered almost breathlessly before again turning her gaze to the plant on the table near the bench that opposed her own. The two Alliance medical officers continued to the cafeteria as Liara was once again lost in thought.

_I delayed her. Because...because I didn't want to leave her. Because I loved her. Because I love her. Why didn't I listen to her when she ordered me to leave? Those extra moments I delayed could have made a difference! Veronica would be alive!_

Liara thought about the final moments leading up to the very last time she would ever see Shepard alive, or at all. Shepard gave her the order to evacuate the ship, but Liara had hesitated. She didn't want to abandon the one person that meant the most to her in the entire galaxy. Love forced Liara to disobey; her love killed Shepard.

Liara's face finally broke into an expression reflecting her current feelings of unyielding guilt. A few tears streamed down from her eyes and danced over her beautiful round cheeks. She was finally shedding tears over Shepard's death but she didn't even notice.

When Liara heard Joker's recount of the final moments of Shepard's life, her torment over losing Shepard heightened. Before arriving at the hospital, Joker told the survivors that Shepard was mere seconds away from joining him in the escape pod before a final blast from the enemy ship's cannon expelled the still living, breathing Commander out into the vacuum of space.

_Seconds I stole from her, because I was selfish! _

Liara's thoughts turned to the morbid. She tried to imagine where Shepard, or her lifeless body, rested at the moment. What was happening to it? What had happened to it? Would the same cold vacuum of space that sucked all life from it also preserve it?

Liara thought of the times this body brimmed full of life. She remembered how warm it felt as it danced and held itself against her own body during their night out at Flux just a few weeks ago. She remembered how that body could bring her own into a state of pure ecstasy by writhing with passion against her own; its skin in intimate contact with all of hers. She remembered how it sounded when it laughed at her and looked at her with those eyes...loving eyes.

She wondered what they looked like now.

Suddenly, two others walked into the waiting room. Liara recognized the one as Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and the other as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Alenko wore the standard Alliance fatigues. He had survived the attack on the ship without any physical injuries or scarring. Liara could tell from the look on his face that Alenko suffered the loss of the Commander as much as everyone else. She wondered if he was taking this a bit harder than the others, considering the recent losses of Jenkins on Eden Prime and Ashley on Virmire.

Tali wore the same purple-colored enviro-suit she wore on the Normandy. Liara wished she could read the quarian's face but a breather mask obscured it from sight. She was sure it matched Kaidan's.

The Lieutenant took a seat on the bench across from Liara's. Tali took a seat on the bench next to Liara. She noticed Tali sat close to her. _Quarians probably don't know the meaning of 'personal space'_, she thought but the close proximity of the suited woman didn't bother her.. After studying the other two for a brief moment, Liara looked down to see what clothes she herself wore; a standard Alliance lab coat that one of the station's medical officers had give to her upon their arrival. It was mostly blue, with some black trim and an Alliance logo adorned the left-breast.

As Liara stared at the logo, she heard Alenko finally speak, sounding slightly nerved, "How are you feeling, Liara?"

Liara wasn't in the mood for emotional honesty, "I am fine, Kaidan."

"Are you sure?" Alenko pressed on cautiously, "You just...haven't spoken much since our rescue, neither here or on the ship. I don't remember seeing you eat either."

"I have," Liara lied. "Not much. I am not very hungry."

Tali turned towards Liara and placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a tiny squeeze, "You should go lie down in one of the rooms", she suggested feebly. It sounded as if Tali's voice was breaking through her breather. "I know you haven't rested since we've arrived on the station. I believe you will feel better if you do so."

_Rest will not remove the guilt or the loss_, Liara thought to herself. _Nothing will._

"I am fine, Tali, thank you," Liara mumbled as she hung her head down to stare at the sterile, white floor.

Liara desired solitude. The presence of the other two people in the room reminded her of happier times spent with them in the past, with Veronica.

Liara noticed Kaidan looking at her pitifully, "Actually, I think I will go lie down."

Tali let go of Liara's shoulder as she abruptly rose off of the bench. She turned to the still seated quarian, "Which way to the room you had mentioned?"

Tali arose from the bench, "This way, Liara" she stated as she motioned for the asari to follow her. Liara noticed that Tali and Kaidan shared a concerned glance as she left with the quarian.

Tali led Liara down the adjoining hall, past the cafeteria and into the wing of the hospital facility where the officers and other medical professionals lived in private quarters. The staff set aside a handful of rooms for the surviving members of the Normandy.

"I believe this room next to mine is unoccupied," Tali stated as she pointed towards an open door.

Liara peered into the room to find very uninviting living quarters. A small cot adorned with plain white sheets and a pillow to match rested against the far wall. A few drawers lined both sides of the room; Liara doubted they contained much. Next to the set of drawers on the left-hand side of the room, sat a desk with a computer terminal resting atop.

Liara turned to Tali, "Thank you, Tali. I appreciate your friendship and kind words. I would like to rest now."

"I will leave you then. If you ever want to talk about what happened on the ship...what happened to..." Tali hesitated before saying the name, "...Shepard."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll be fine, Tali," Liara weakly shot back with a tiny hint of anger in her voice. It was so subtle, Tali didn't notice.

"Alright. Get some rest."

Tali left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Liara to the solitude she desired.

The mention of Shepard's name a few moments ago caused anger to rise in Liara. She wasn't angry at Tali... she was angry at herself.

_Why did I act so selfishly? Why didn't I listen to her?_

A blue aura of biotics glowed around Liara's right hand.

_This is punishment for a daughter who killed her own mother and never mourned her properly! _

Liara was slightly taken back. She wondered why this last thought suddenly surfaced. She realized she still felt guilty for not giving her mother a proper burial, choosing to put that aside for the sake of the mission against the Geth and Saren.

_Don't be foolish, Liara! That had nothing to do with it! Your own failure to follow a direct order is what caused Veronica's death._

The ball of biotic energy around Liara's hand and arm continued to gain strength, fueled by her anger. It needed release, and Liara violently directed it to the cot resting against the wall. The surge of energy utterly destroyed the cot; crushed into itself by the singularity that now swallowed it. Liara swore to herself and quickly dissipated the singularity with another shot of biotic energy to avoid further damage to the room.

Liara stood still for a moment, waiting for someone to come bursting into her room in order to discover the source of the noise caused by her emotional outburst. After no one appeared within a few minutes, Liara dropped to her knees in the middle of the floor. She felt completely lost for the first time in her life. She felt 'lost' before she met Veronica Shepard, heading down a wayward path, with her life's priorities consisting only of her studies. Veronica came into Liara's life and endowed it by opening up her eyes to the galaxy outside of a dig site. Liara slowly grew to appreciate and then love what she saw. Then she fell in love with the woman who showed it all to her.

This woman was no longer a part of this new world and Liara felt alone again. She knew she couldn't hide away in dig sites anymore. In Liara's mind, she failed greatly for the first time in her life and it cost her the life of the brightest star in the galaxy, in her galaxy. She silently vowed to herself that she would never again fail another soul like she failed Veronica.

Liara pounded her fist against the floor. She continued to press her fist against the floor as angry sobs wracked her body.


End file.
